


9:47am

by Mirykirigum



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirykirigum/pseuds/Mirykirigum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flower Shop owner Sugawara Koushi can't stop wondering about inkless Tattoo Parlor owner Sawamura Daichi</p><p>A collection of tiny chapters that are all conected</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dandelion

**Author's Note:**

> So I found this and well the next chapter is mostly done too but let me know what you think about this first

Sugawara took over the Flower Shop around a year ago. Since then he always looks out the window at 9.47am. It may seem ridicules but he couldn't help himself. He simply couldn't stop.  
There is just something about that man who walked past the window every day. He works at theTtattoo Parlor right next to the Flower Shop and walks past it's window at 9.47am. Every single day. At least Suga figured out that he must be the owner of the Tattoo Parlor and that therefor his name should be Sawamura Daichi. Still, he couldn't stop looking at him. It's not like he knows him well, hell their only way of communication is the short but polite nod that the man sends him through the window and Sugas answearing of this with a small smile. _Not a single word has been exchanged between them till now_  
It's also not about his appereance as well because Suga never saw him close enough and probably would have trouble recognizing him on the street. As far as he knows the man looks pretty normal with short black hair and broad shoulders.

No, it's the fact that he doesn't seem to have any tattoos that keeps Suga wondering about him for one year straight now. Of course Sugawara knows about some tattoo artists who only have a few tattoos but it's the fact that, no matter what this man wears, Suga never saw even a tiny bit of ink on his skin.

And the curiosity drives Suga mad.  
 _So so mad_

Sadly Suga never got an opportunity to ask. It's not like he could simply leave the shop alone and go over. But luckily it seemed like his fate will change this soon


	2. Allium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is late I know.  
> Anyway the chapters are going to be always this short and it will probably turn int a simple Domestic!AU with no real action.  
> So it will just be them being dorks and falling in love.  
> I hope you enjoy this.

A young women runs into his shop, flustered. “God I'm late!” She looks at the different flowers he has displayed in pastel colored vases. “Could you please give me a bouquet made of mainly Alliums and three single ones?” She's pulling at her skirt, slightly nervously. Suga smiles at her. It is quite adorable. “Of course.” They're really beautiful aren't they?” He asks while preparing the flowers. "Here you go! Have a nice day!” She pays for the flowers, takes them, grins maybe a bit awkward and rushes out with a short wave.

Another constancy in his life.  
The precious lady comes by every day around morning. Rushing in like a fresh breeze through the hot sommer air. Never as punctual as the probably-tattoo-parlor-owner though.  
She's been coming for two moths now and always buys a bouquet and 3 single flowers of the same kind. Of course he is curious about it, a lot even but the young women always seems to be in a hurry and he doesn't want to get her in trouble.

 

A day later it's a Wednesday and again 9.47am although this time Suga isn't looking out the window. He's actually before the window. Running towards his shop without paying attention to his surrounding. And naturally he had to run into a person.

“Oh shit. I'm sorry. Are you alright?” He stares at the stranger. He looks weirdly familiar “I uh, yeah, sorry um.” Suga stammered and paused. “I own the Tattoo shop next door...but you probably know this already.” His eyes widen. How embarrassing. Of all people he has to run into the not-just-maybe-tattoo-parlor-owner. Worst of all he still couldn't spot any tattoos.  
Damn.

"Anyway, my name is Sawamura Daichi. Nice to finally meet you face to face and not just through a window." He grins and it makes him look younger. Boyish. A bit dorky even.  
“It's nice to meet you too. I'm Sugawara Koushi.”

_The smell of ink lingers_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and the chapter titels will be flower names or tattoo styles depending on the POV


	3. Anemone

The bell on his door jingles. “Good morning! How can I help you?” he said, now slowly looking up. “Oh Sawamura, nice to meet you again so soon,” he smiles. “Yeah, normally Yachi boughs the flowers for the shop and they're a great help for sketches but she's busy today. So I thought I should come and get some...” he trails off, looking around for flowers to choose. Suga wonders aloud, “So the young lady who comes by every day works for you?” “Yeah, she is specializing in water color tattoos and her favorite motive seems to be flowers. We got used to having them around every day so I guessed I shouldn't end it even if she's not in today. The flowers are probably going to be a tradition in the shop...” he trails off, noticing his babbling. He shots Sugawara the dorky smile and Suga realized he missed it over the weekend. _Weird_

The florist gives him a reassuring smile, “Oh alright, so what do you specialize in?” “Mostly in Tribal as well as Old- and New School,” Sawamura grins proudly. “What really? That's amazing!” at this the dorky smile returns for a moment.

“...So how do I choose the right flowers?” Sawamura grins sheepishly. At this Suga laughs lightly, “Well I guess take what ever you like? But I let you know that the blue Anemones look stunning today.”  
Sugawara shouldn't be as surprised as he is when Daichi had no trouble identifying the Anemones without any trouble. As a tattoo artist he is probably surrounded with flowers a lot.  
“You're right, they look stunning and would be perfect for one of our costumers,” he said, “I think I'd take five single ones and one bouquet for the shop, please.”

Suga raises an eyebrow, “Normally Yachi takes three single ones, is there a special reason why you want five?” “Oh yeah, I want two for myself so I can put them on my windowsill.” He smiles his dorky smile again.

_Sugawara swoons_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late, I know


End file.
